


A butterfly and a bat meet in Venice

by Lady_of_language_and_literature



Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Downworlder party, F/F, Making Out, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampires, Venezia | Venice, half-faeries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_language_and_literature/pseuds/Lady_of_language_and_literature
Summary: “He opened the door and walked into a room painted with murals of forest scenes, feathery vines, and deep pools. Against the mural, two women were making out. One woman was tiny and wearing bright purple that shone in the romantic gloom. The taller one, a woman with long, silvery-blond hair pulled back from the curve of her faerie ears, raised her eyebrow at Alec over her companion’s shoulder. Her companion giggled and slid her hand up the blond faerie woman’s black-clad thigh.Alec walked backward out of the room.”Excerpt FromThe Red Scrolls of Magic
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Lily Chen





	A butterfly and a bat meet in Venice

Helen Blackthorn had no clue what she was doing in a downworld party and in a foreign country nonetheless. 

She had little recollection of how Leon verlac-her travel year companion- managed to convince her into attending, but her family said she should go out and have fun and so here she was, trying to have fun. 

But this was chaos, this was madness, she had been into few mundane clubs and parties but this party was different all together, faerie lights danced around them changing color from an area to another, music was carried around the halls though Helen didn’t spot many electrical speakers and the most abnormal sorts of beverages and drinks were handed to the guests. Helen was holding one in her hand but far away from her lips, she was no fool to swallow a liquid given to her by a faerie, even if the lady who had provided her with the glass might share half of her lineage. 

Though the mystifying decorations and eerie atmosphere of this event, what amazed Helen the most were the people, if one was to call them people.

Warlocks strolled around displaying their marks with no hesitation- on the contrary, some were wearing theirs with something almost as pride - and colourful wisps of magic clung to their frames. vampires with their faded, pale skin and ghostly motion were most seated in groups, Helen doubted it was according to the clans to be together since most vampires hissed at some but hugged and danced with others. werewolves were the least of having unnatural appearances, excluding the taloned and clawed limbs which, Helen was certain, were displayed perfectly voluntarily. 

however, the feys were the most of the uncanny groups, which was actually logical considering how many kinds of the fair folk was out there, extra-long hair was styled with flowers and plants which Helen could not name, lean bodies were barely clad with silky garments- Helen had to switch her gaze from a bare-breasted young faerie who wore a golden fabric that matched his skin and did little effort to cover his lower region - some had vibrant tails that curled around their lovers’ bodies, others possessed eye-catching wings which differed from one to another and managed to catch Helen’s eye as well, she couldn’t help but gawk at them, as much as she suffered from bigotry, as much as she hated how her pointy ears emerged from underneath her curls and as much as she wished for brown locks and blue-green eyes like her mother’s , she felt a twig in her chest deep down nonetheless at the sight of the fair folk, they looked as delicate as daisies and graceful as—

“little butterfly,” a vampire pulled Helen out of her reverie. “you don’t look very entertained“ 

The vampire was half a head shorter than her, Helen suspected she had to stand on her tip-toes as she leaned to whisper in her ear, she was dark-haired but multi-dyed tresses of blue and pink and green trickled her cheek, and her narrow eyes was the only thing that gave away her heritage.  
Helen looked at her in awe, though she was openly bisexual, few could manage to render her flustered by few words and tight purple dresses.

The vampire caressed Helen’s cheek “aren’t the fey supposed to like revels?“ she whispered but something in Helen flared as she said those words, she caught her wrist not very gently “I am not a fairy” she didn’t shout but the look in her eyes indicated that she as good as did. 

Helen saw the emotion run in the vampires eyes– confusion,which lasted a little but vanished as soon as she noticed the voyance rune in the back of her hand, recognition and then cool indifference. 

Helen was startled she expected the vampire to bolt as far from her as she can when she discovered she was a shadowhunter, but surprisingly, she smiled “ you see, I’m very open-minded,” she whispered extracting her hand from Helen’s grip and dripping all the innuendo in it “and, if it bothers you, very discreet as well.“

Helen spluttered a reply when the vampire pulled her into an empty room with faint music coming out of it, it was foolish, anyone could come and see her, and though it wasn’t explicitly forbidden to have casual affairs with downworlders, helen didn’t think that a half-fairy shadowhunter making out with a vampire in a downworlder party while she was in her travel year would be openly accepted.

However, any hesitation she had in mind vanished as snow does in the presence of fire when the vampire lady pushed her against a mural in the centre of the room. the artwork was impressive and Helen wondered what she looked like, a fairy being shoved into a painting of vines and forests, but then the vampire made to kiss Helen’s lips—  
“ Wait,” breathed Helen before this got out of hand “ what’s your name ? “  
The vampire looked shocked, Helen didn’t know if it was because of the hesitation or the question, but she covered her shook with a grin and said “ lily.“ her snow-white fangs poking her rose-red lips. 

“ hello, lily “ she said hastily before initiating the kiss.  
She intended it to be soft and sweetly slow but apparently lily had different ideas, she captured Helen’s lips with a rush and a hunger that made her wonder if Lily’s intentions was to bruise her lips enough to bleed, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.  
She buried her fingers in Lily’s silky,coloured locks, while lily tightened her hold on Helen’s waist. She was so submerged in this blessing, so intoxicated on the feeling of the other girl’s lips, on her groans and her moans, in how her breasts fitted against hers, in how she rocked her hips, that she didn’t’ care when someone interrupted them she didn’t care who he was, she just raised one eyebrow, daring him, and apparently lily liked the show of confidence as she chuckled and shifted her hands downward, only when the newcomer hastily closed the door did helen think he looked familiar, and that’s where her eyes flew open—

That was Alec Lightwood ! 

She never actually met any of the lightwoods but they were all famous, the heroes of the mortal war alongside Valentine’s daughter and the daylighter. he could tell on her, though she knew he didn’t have much of a ground to stand on especially after the grand show he made at the glass city, that was breaking news.  
Still…  
She was a shadowhunter on her travel year, she should be training and learning not making out with vampire ladies at downworlder parties.  
She tried to gently pry Lily’s arms out of her,”I’m sorry, I think I’m needed somewhere else.” hoping for her to take the hint.  
“more needed than here?“ she sounded breathless, but Helen knew she was faking it, since vampires don’t need to breathe.  
Helen rummaged silently in her head, trying to come up with another excuse but suddenly the vampire cackled and vanished at once leaving Helen alone with the music and paintings.


End file.
